Godess of War
by circelilith
Summary: Han pasado años de paz en el Santuario y Saori se ha convertido en una mujer adulta, que por más que intenta vivir una vida feliz, la tristeza la acompaña día a día, por nunca haber tenido lo que más anhelaba. Hasta que un día, ese dolor acumulado hacen que algo en ella despierte, algo que pone en riesgo lo que tanto protegió. ¿Habrá alguien que logre detenerla?
1. Las huellas del pasado

**LAS HUELLAS DEL PASADO**

La gruesa puerta de madera era cerrada por una joven de cabellos ondulados rubios, cuando escuchó pasos tras de ella.

-¿Alguna mejoría?

-No, gran maestro. Sigue igual o incluso peor. Apenas y prueba bocado, no sale de la cama y no quiere hablar con nadie. La dejé durmiendo ahora.

-Ya veo... Puedes retirarte Mii, la dejaré descansar, intentaré hablar con ella más tarde.

Si hacía una década, alguien le hubiera dicho a Kanon que él terminaría siendo el Patriarca del Santuario, se habría echado a reír. Después de cometer error tras error, él era el menos indicado para semejante responsabilidad, tanto por su pasado, como por su personalidad. Pero la guerra contra Hades había acabado con la mayor parte del ejército de Athena, el Santuario estaba en ruinas y él, de algún modo que jamás supo explicar, había regresado del inframundo. Y aunque su cuerpo había tardado semanas en sanar sus heridas, se dio cuenta que era el único sobreviviente de alto rango.

Cuando Athena le pidió se convertirse en el siguiente Patriarca, él se había negado. Ese había sido el sueño de su hermano mayor, pero no el suyo. No sabía cómo afrontar todas las responsabilidades con paciencia, ni cómo ser políticamente correcto. Pero cuando Saori puso sus manos en sus hombros y le dijo que confiaba en él, no pudo decir no.

Habían sido años difíciles. Se sentía un vacío enorme en el recinto, un silencio que recordaba cada una de las pérdidas que la batalla había dejado. Todos intentaban seguir con sus vidas, con el consuelo de que la amenaza de Hades no volvería.

Athena se había enfrascado en la misión de salvar la vida a Pegaso, como agradecimiento a todas las veces que luchó en su nombre. Regresó al pasado y consiguió deshacer la maldición de la espada de Hades, dándole la oportunidad a Seiya de continuar viviendo.

Pero los años que vinieron después, fue como armar un verdadero rompecabezas. Se tuvieron que levantar varios templos desde sus cimientos y, por orden de la diosa, se nombraron sucesores de los caballeros dorados a los candidatos obvios y así, 6 de las casas zodiacales tuvieron guardián de nuevo. Kiki de Aries, Ikki de Leo, Shun de Virgo, Shiryu de Libra, Seiya de Sagitario y Hyoga de Acuario.

Durante esos 12 años, los sobrevivientes habían madurado lo suficiente y ahora entrenaban a nuevos reclutas, pues a pesar de no esperar otra guerra santa, Athena deseaba continuar con el legado de los caballeros que protegerían a la Tierra de cualquier amenaza. También se habían llamado a todos aquellos caballeros que estaban esparcidos en diferentes lugares del planeta. Eran un ejército pequeño y lo mejor, pensaba Kanon, era mantenerlos unidos.

Con el paso del tiempo, el geminiano había aprendido a moderar su manera de ser, aprendiendo los pormenores del puesto y convirtiéndose en un excelente Patriarca, que hasta la fecha había logrado resolver cualquier obstáculo que se le presentaba. Pero algo le preocupaba, Athena.

Saori había visto gustosa como su Santuario se erguía de nuevo y durante algunos años, llevó una vida ocupada entre la fundación de su abuelo y sus asuntos en Grecia. Ella había madurado bastante y siempre se mostraba cálida y generosa con todos. Pero al ser el más cercano a ella, Kanon notaba algo que no expresaba. Había pequeños detalles que al principio le parecieron meras coincidencias, pero que poco a poco se fueron entretejiendo para revelarle un secreto de la diosa.

Algunos suspiros por los pasillos, miradas perdidas al pronunciar un nombre o las visitas a escondidas a cierto templo, hacían al Patriarca pensar que Athena sufría por algo o… Por alguien. Kanon jamás se atrevió a hacer una sola pregunta, pero ahora, aquella melancolía que al principio solo él notaba, se estaba volviendo un problema para todos.

La diosa había perdido el interés en todas sus actividades altruistas, dejó los negocios de Japón a cargo de otros y se recluyó en la cámara de Athena. Las primeras semanas salía algunas veces a tratar algunos asuntos con Kanon, pero cada día se fue apartando más de todo.

Aquella tarde, Shaina, quien se había convertido en la líder de los santos de plata y de bronce sobrevivientes, subió a darle parte de las novedades al Patriarca.

-Las sequías se han extendido por todos lados, oriente, el norte. Ha habido algunos terremotos que ocurrieron donde ni siquiera hay placas tectónicas y cada vez hay más reportes de anomalías en la conducta de animales atacando a humanos.

Kanon se quedó pensando en la información que la cobra de proporcionaba.

-Patriarca, sé que la paz instaurada por Athena debería ser permanente, pero esto parece obra de algún dios.

-Lo sé –respondió preocupado- ¿tenemos gente en campo?

-Jabu sigue en el sur investigando algunos incendios forestales y Pictor que se continúa entrenando reclutas en oriente.

-Dile a ambos que vuelvan. Si iniciara una nueva batalla, no podemos prescindir de un solo manto.

-Por supuesto.

La cobra salió del salón y una saintia entró con una bandeja.

-Perdón por interrumpirlo, quise traer yo misma su merienda.

-Gracias Katya –dijo en tono seco Kanon- puedes dejarlo por ahí.

-Si necesita algo más –dijo la rubia acercándose- no dude en decírmelo.

El Patriarca la observó, ella siempre le había parecido poco confiable, y estaba al tanto de sus intenciones con su hermano. Pero él no era Saga, tenía suficiente experiencia con mujeres como saber la clase de mujer que era Katya. En otra época, ya hubiera aprovechado la ocasión para después mandarla lejor, pero había cambiado, sin querer. Las responsabilidades que ahora pendían de él le habían arrebatado una parte de si.

-¡Kanon!

La voz de la diosa resonó en las paredes del salón en un tono poco amigable. Katya se disculpó y salió del lugar de inmediato.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero ver a Katya aquí.

-Si, lo sé. Pero es parte de las doncellas que sirven al Santuario ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Ese no es mi problema, envíala lejos, no la quiero cerca de mí.

-Lo haré, pero necesitamos hablar. Ha habido situaciones que…

-¡Pues resuélvelas!... Lo lamento –dijo al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado- Kanon yo… No estoy pasando por un buen momento.

El gemelo se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

-Athena, por favor dime lo que te sucede.

Ella miró las manos de Kanon y no pudo evitar recordar la fatídica noche de su suicidio, cuando Saga sostuvo sus manos del mismo modo que ahora lo hacía su hermano. Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y toco el rostro de Kanon, observando la gran similitud que tenía con su fallecido hermano.

-¿Qué caso tiene que lo diga en voz alta? –respondió ella con la voz entrecortada- Nada cambiará.

Kanon entendió que lo que él sospechaba era una realidad, Athena sufría por la pérdida de alguien. Rompiendo el protocolo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para consolarla, como quien abraza a una hermana menor. Saori sintió que su coraza de diosa templada se resquebrajaba y dejó salir el llanto que la ahogaba. Un rato después, la diosa había caído rendida tras haber llorado a mares y Kanon la tomó en brazos, con cuidado, la depositó en su cama y la cubrió con una manta.

-Yo también lo extraño –susurró mientras acariciaba el cabello lila- y sé que donde esté, él también piensa en ti.

Por la mañana, Kanon bajó preocupado hasta el noveno templo, aunque Seiya no le agradaba, sabía que era cercano al corazón de Saori y que quizás él podía hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿Subirle el ánimo a Saori? ¡Claro! Déjamelo a mí –respondió Seiya mientras masticaba su desayuno- hablaré con los chicos y nos encargaremos.

El Patriarca miraba como el caballero de Sagitario hablaba con la boca llena sin ninguna preocupación. Seiya siempre había sido así, siempre confiaba en que todo saldría bien a pesar de lo mal que todo fuera. Y usualmente lo conseguía.

Esa misma tarde, Seiya y los demás caballeros dorados dejaron de lado sus armaduras y planearon una salida con Saori, a quien les costó convencer. Después de varias negativas, la diosa se vistió con ropa normal y se miró al espejo, hacía tanto que no usaba otra cosa que no fueran los largos vestidos blancos que normalmente vestía, que olvidaba que aún era una joven de 26 años.

Rodorio se había convertido en una ciudad pequeña pero próspera, donde la vida era tranquila y bohemia. Los antiguos caballeros de bronce y Saori caminaron por las calles angostas y tenuemente iluminadas. Shiryu iba acompañado de Shunrei, con quien hacía un par de años había contraído matrimonio; Shun iba de la mano con June, formaban una bella pareja y siempre pasaban tiempo juntos en el Santuario. La diosa tuvo que respirar hondo al sentir un poco de envidia de la suerte que tenían. Ella jamás tendría algo igual.

Al llegar a un pequeño lugar en la plaza principal, donde la música sonaba, se sentaron todos en las mesas de madera que había y animados comenzaron a charlar. Ikki debatía con Hyoga sobre temas que solo ellos entendían y las parejas se hacían mimos.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –preguntó Seiya, sacando a Saori de su divagación- ¿o de comer?

-Un café está bien –sonrió ella- O no, mejor… Una copa de vino.

El mesero sirvió las bebidas y las chicas intentaban entablar platica con Athena, pero ella simplemente se encontraba en otro lugar. Un rato después, Shaina y Jabu se unieron a la velada. La cobra no perdió el tiempo de acercarse a Seiya, con quien había tenido varios deslices en el transcurso de esos años.

Dos copas de vino después, Saori solo observaba cómo el viento mecía los árboles y decidió despedirse.

-No, Saori, por favor –dijo June- Quédate un poco más.

-Estoy cansada, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

-Te acompañaré –se levantó Seiya, dejando a un lado a Shaina- no debes volver sola a esta hora.

-No, no hace falta, de verdad. Disfruten el resto de la noche.

-Yo la acompaño –se ofreció Jabu- también estoy cansado por el viaje de regreso y quiero dormir.

-De acuerdo.

El unicornio caminó junto a la diosa y se atrevió a romper el silencio incómodo después de algunos minutos.

-Luce algo triste señorita Saori ¿Es por Seiya?

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida Saori- No. No, Seiya no tiene nada que ver.

-Perdón si he sido atrevido, es solo que no me gusta verla así. Yo siempre la he admirado en muchos aspectos. Admiro todo lo que ha tenido que pasar y creo que usted merece ser feliz.

-Jabu… Gracias por preocuparte, pero no es necesario. Estoy bien, de verdad.

-Está bien, solo quiero que sepa que, si necesita hablar con alguien, siempre puede contar conmigo.

-Te lo agradezco Jabu. Gracias por acompañarme, me gustaría seguir sola desde aquí, no me sucederá nada dentro del Santuario.

A pesar de insistir en acompañarla, Jabu no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la petición. Ya estaban cerca de las doce casas y Saori quería caminar un poco antes de dormir.

Después de ver de cerca a los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de batalla haciendo sus vidas, no pudo callar más el motivo de su tristeza. Ella había conocido a alguien por quien sintió más que el afecto que la unía al resto de sus santos. Solo había compartido unos instantes con él y era la persona que menos esperaría que despertara aquel sentimiento en ella, pero por más que intentó dejar de lado esa huella que había dejado en su corazón todos esos años, no lo consiguió.

Eso era lo que la tenía sumida en una existencia vana, su frustrado amor por Saga de Géminis.

* * *

Esta idea surgió de una plática cualquiera y alguien me dijo que la Saori que plasmo en este fic no es como usualmente es. Pero justo eso era lo que quería explorar, el cómo sería una Saori adulta que vive sus días extrañando a alguien.

Espero no todos opinen que estoy haciéndola ver como los otros dioses, egoísta. Porque lo que realmente quiero expresar es cómo sería su sentir de mujer.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Rivalidad

** RIVALIDAD**

El viaje de Li había sido largo y cansado, pero al fin había llegado al Santuario. Muchas veces había recibido el llamado para unirse a las filas del recinto, pero había preferido dedicarse a entrenar reclutas. No era una persona que le gustara trabajar en equipo, la vida se había encargado de enseñarle que, entre más personas involucradas, más problemas había. Sin embargo, el Patriarca había enviado un ultimátum y había decidido acudir al llamado para evitar que la tacharan de desertora y traidora. Quería dejar su postura en claro.

Por la hora, había poca vigilancia y entró con facilidad al identificarse con los soldados como la Santo de Pictor. Caminó buscando las barracas de los santos femeninos, pero en lugar de eso, llegó hasta lo que parecía un cementerio. Su primer impulso fue dar la vuelta, pero un pequeño susurro parecido a un llanto la hizo observar con cuidado las lápidas.

Unos pasos más adelante logró distinguir una delicada figura femenina sobre una de las tumbas. Estaba dormida, pero sollozaba un nombre que la recién llegada no logró entender. Li se preguntó si aquella mujer era alguna doncella, ya que su vestimenta era informal.

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? Está helada, parece que lleva algo de tiempo recostada sobre esa tumba.

Li intentó despertarla y Saori abrió los ojos, un poco desconcertada, hasta que recordó en dónde estaba.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?

-No –dijo la diosa mirando alrededor- por favor no le digas a nadie que me encontraste aquí.

-Pero…

Saori se puso de pie algo molesta al ver que Li no parecía reconocerla.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Mi nombre es Li de Pictor, estaba buscando el área de Santos femeninos pero me perdí. ¿Tú eres una de las doncellas?

La pelilila la observó. Era una mujer de cabello corto y oscuro, de complexión atlética. Traía puesto un vestido corto de estilo oriental y su máscara tenía detalles al costado de los ojos. Jamás la había visto en el Santuario.

-Es inadmisible que afirmes ser un Santo femenino y no reconozcas a la diosa a la que sirves.

-¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida Li- Per.. Perdóneme Athena. Por favor, permítame ayudarla.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! –Exclamó Saori alejándose- Nadie puede ayudarme.

La recién llegada caminó detrás de la diosa, escoltándola a pesar de repetidas peticiones de no hacerlo.

-Lamento mi ignorancia diosa Athena, la acompañaré hasta donde usted vaya, es lo menos que puedo hacer. A pesar de estar dentro del Santuario, es tarde y no debería estar sola.

-Una diosa siempre está sola, sea la hora que sea.

Al llegar a la escalinata de los 12 templos, Kiki escuchó voces y se acercó.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Athena?

-¡No! Por favor dile a esta mujer que el camino hacia mis aposentos son seguros para que deje de seguirme.

Kiki las miró a ambas, confundido y sin saber qué hacer.

-Bien –dijo la oriental- Supongo que un caballero dorado puede asegurarse de que usted llegue sana y salva. Con su permiso.

Li dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hasta el área que le correspondía, preguntándose si aquella actitud de Athena era normal, pues no era lo que había escuchado.

La mañana siguiente, Kanon se enteró por Kiki del incidente sucedido la noche anterior. Aunque intentó hablar con Saori al respecto, ella tomó el desayuno en su habitación, anunciando que no atendería a nadie. Un comportamiento que comenzaba a ser habitual. Sin otra opción, mandó llamar a la otra involucrada.

Li entró al salón portando su armadura y mostró sus respetos como la costumbre lo indicaba.

-Así que por fin nos honras con tu presencia, Pictor.

Intentando no responder al comentario sarcástico, Li comentó.

-He acudido al urgente llamado de su parte, me presento para recibir sus instrucciones, su ilustrísima.

-Tus instrucciones son que te instales porque tu deber es estar donde tu diosa. Necesitamos estar unidos ante cualquier amenaza.

-¿Amenaza? Creí que vivíamos una época de paz, después de la victoria ante Hades.

Kanon se dio cuenta de la suspicacia de aquella pregunta. En realidad, no estaba seguro de que hubiera peligro acechando, pero algo no estaba bien.

-Me dijeron que fuiste tú quien encontró a Athena anoche.

-Así fue –confirmó dándose cuenta del cambio de tema- lamento si no la reconocí, vestía de manera informal, además nadie pensaría en encontrar a una diosa en el cementerio de noche.

-¿El cementerio dices?

-Si. Me pidió que no le comentara a nadie, pero supongo que puedo confiar en el Patriarca.

Kanon se levantó del trono y caminó hacia un ventanal sospechando el motivo que había llevado a Saori a donde descansaban los restos de los Santos caídos.

-Estaba dormida en una de las tumbas, realmente no quise faltarle al respeto. Aunque… Por lo que había escuchado de ella, jamás imagine que ella fuera así.

-¿Así? –preguntó el geminiano mirando a la oriental de reojo-.

-Bueno, es solo que… Cuentan de su bondad y determinación para enfrentar a los dioses y sin embargo, su actitud…

-Ella es todo lo que has escuchado –suspiró- Saori pasó por muchas cosas y se enfrentó con valor ante cualquier amenaza a la Tierra, pero también es una humana como cualquiera. Su actitud es algo que fue cambiando tan paulatinamente que me di cuenta demasiado tarde o quizás simplemente no lo quise ver.

El Patriarca lucía preocupado y Li se puso de pie, curiosa por lo que mencionaba, pero Kanon entendió que no debía hablar de aquello con alguien que acababa de conocer.

-De cualquier modo, agradezco que la hayas acompañado. Espero que te adaptes pronto a la vida aquí.

-¡Espere! Yo vine hasta aquí para explicarle el trabajo que he estado haciendo entrenando a varios jóvenes en oriente y quisiera solicitar permiso para…

-No –dijo con seriedad Kanon- Te dije que necesito que todos permanezcan aquí.

-Pero es obvio que necesitamos entrenar nuevos caballeros, desde la guerra Santa hubo decesos y…

-¡Dije que no! Se perfectamente cuántas vidas se perdieron, no necesito que me digas que hacer.

-Es estúpido quedarse sin hacer nada y más si como dice existen aún amenazas. Necesitamos prepararnos.

Kanon recorrió con pasos firmes la distancia entre ambos y la encaró.

-¿Es estúpido lo que te ordena el Patriarca? ¿Es estúpida mi estrategia de mantener nuestras fuerzas congregadas en un lugar para estar alerta? ¿Es eso lo que acabas de decir?

-No –respondió ella tragándose sus palabras-.

-Bien. Entonces obedecerás mis órdenes sin cuestionar, porque no creo que tengas la experiencia que tengo yo, así que no quiero escuchar queja alguna.

Kanon salió de la habitación molesto, dejando ahí a la Santo de plata. No sabía si era por los últimos acontecimientos, pero algo en ella lo irritaba. Quizás era la verdad en sus palabras, con tan pocos caballeros vivos era complicado pensar en enfrentarse a algún dios.

\- 0 -

Saori había pasado todo el día con dolor de cabeza en su habitación. La noche había caído y la oscuridad se adueñaba de todo el recinto. La sensación de ansiedad la mantenía molesta todo el tiempo. _¿Acaso así viviría por el resto de sus días?_ Intentando mantenerse positiva salió a tomar aire a la explanada de la estatua. El aire fresco le devolvía un poco la tranquilidad cuando vio a la Saintia de la corona salir de los aposentos del Patriarca.

Sabía que no debía meterse en los asuntos de Kanon, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido años atrás con ella no la habían dejado. Aun recordaba las palabras llenas de rencor cuando Katya la había atacado, aquello siempre le dio la impresión de ser un ataque personal, no a la diosa, sino a la mujer. Y aunque en aquel momento, por las batallas y la inmadurez, la hicieron pasar por alto su traición, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que no le gustaba tenerla cerca. Y muy dentro de ella, sabía el motivo. No soportaba la idea de que ella y Saga hubieran tenido algo que ver.

-Es algo tarde para que sigas trabajando –dijo con un tono sarcástico la diosa- ¿no lo crees, Katya?

La rubia detuvo su andar, a pesar de haber sido entrenada para servir a Athena, Saori no le agradaba. Pensaba que era demasiado pasiva para ser la diosa de la guerra y el hecho de que el hombre del que se había enamorado, se la pasara anhelando la presencia de la diosa, en vez de la de ella, se había convertido en el motivo de sus celos.

-Solo vine a traer la ropa limpia del Patriarca, desafortunadamente no estaba en su cámara.

-¿Desafortunadamente? –preguntó Saori molesta- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Katya? ¿Acaso quieres satisfacer con Kanon los sueños frustrados que tuviste con Saga?

-Me parece que lo que haya querido con Saga o lo que quiera con Kanon no es de su incumbencia, por más diosa que sea.

-Es de mi incumbencia desde el momento en que eres la Saintia de una diosa virgen y no debes manchar el honor…

-Por favor –interrumpió la rubia- el que nadie te haya deseado como mujer jamás y por eso te la pases histérica con todos, no significa que yo también deba serlo. Debí haber estado al lado de Saga cuando tuve la oportunidad y olvidarme de los prejuicios y lamentos de una diosa débil como tú.

Las palabras de la Saintia hicieron que el malestar de Saori volviera de un modo más tangible, su cosmos voluble comenzó subir y bajar con la imagen que Katya ponía en su mente.

-Así que déjame de juzgar y busca alguna obra de caridad en que entretenerte. Yo tendré a Kanon y cuando lo consiga, imaginaré a su hermano en cada momento.

-¡Eso jamás lo permitiré!

El cosmos de la diosa se volvió agresivo y empujó a la rubia hacia la orilla de la explanada.

-No te dejaré que uses a Kanon para empañar el recuerdo de Saga porque…

Saori vio la sorpresa y miedo en los ojos de la Saintia, quien no daba crédito al poder que la empujaba cada vez más, y por un segundo en el que se sintió fuera de sí, le gusto ese poder.

-Porque el recuerdo de Saga, ¡es mío!

El cosmos de Athena estalló, haciendo caer a Katya al vacío. Saori cayó de rodillas al piso, agitada y asustada de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hice?...

* * *

Esta será una historia de pocos capítulos, ya casi la tengo terminada, así que espero que les guste.


	3. El despertar de la diosa

**EL DESPERTAR DE LA DIOSA**

Saori observó por algunos minutos el vacío a donde la Saintia de la Corona había sido empujada por ella. Buscaba en su interior culpa, arrepentimiento, miedo. Pero en lugar de eso solo encontró satisfacción. Sentía el poder recorriendo su cuerpo, como en la era mitológica, cuando imponía duros castigos a quienes ella consideraba injustos. Si. En aquel tiempo ella era temida y respetada, pues no dudaba ni un segundo en usar su poder en contra de quienes la desafiaban.

A pesar de que una pequeña parte de ella gritaba que aquello no estaba bien, otra voz mucho más fuerte afirmaba que la Saintia merecía morir, por haberla traicionado. Y al recordar las hirientes palabras que la rubia le dijo, la voz que estaba en contra, dejo de escucharse.

Sonriendo, Saori caminó hasta el trono del salón Patriarcal y se sentó con el báculo en mano. Un fuerte terremoto comenzó a sentirse en cada lugar de la Tierra. Kanon entró corriendo y se acercó para protegerla.

-Athena, debemos salir de aquí. Algo está sucediendo, este lugar no es seguro.

-Ningún lugar lo es –respondió sin siquiera mirarlo- Nadie puede esconderse de mi dolor.

-Saori ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso…?

Kanon tomó su mano y Saori lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo lamento…

El cosmos de la diosa empujó al Patriarca fuera del salón y cerró con fuerza las gruesas puertas.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó Kanon intentando entrar de nuevo- ¡Athena!

\- 0 -

Algunos minutos después, la Tierra había dejado de estremecerse y no se escuchaba ruido alguno dentro del salón. Aun para una diosa como Athena, expandir su poder a todo el mundo era desgastante, teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo era humano. Kanon se apresuró a reunir a todos los caballeros del recinto en el coliseo para decidir qué hacer.

Mientras todos se reunían, algunos caballeros, notaron el ambiente pesado. Kanon se puso de pie frente a todos sin mayor preámbulo y comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando me convertí en Patriarca, dudaba de mi capacidad para decidir siempre de manera sabia y desinteresada, pero jamás dudé de mi capacidad para acabar con cualquier enemigo que se pudiera presentar ante mí. Jamás… Hasta ahora.

-Patriarca, por favor –dijo Shun- díganos ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿alguien está atacando el Santuario?

-Así es caballero de Virgo, la paz en la que habíamos permanecido se ha terminado.

-Pero… ¿Quién es el enemigo? –preguntó Seiya- ¿Saori está a salvo?

-Ella está bien, Sagitario, porque ella… Athena es quien está provocando todo esto.

Los murmullos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Kanon ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa? Saori, ella ha ofrecido su vida por todos nosotros en incontables veces, es una locura pensar que ella haría algo como esto.

-¡Seiya, tranquilízate! –reprendió Ikki- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de lo que dices, Kanon?

-¡Patriarca, patriarca! –Mii llegó corriendo asustada- el cuerpo de Katya fue encontrado en el terreno bajo que está cerca de la estatua de Athena.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Shaina -¿Quién podría hacer algo así.

-Lo hizo Athena…

-¿Qué dices? –gritó furioso Seiya, tomando del cuello a Kanon- ¡Retráctate! Saori no es capaz de nada de lo que dices ¿Acaso estás intentando manipular a todos de nuevo? ¡Retráctate!

El cosmos de Kanon se encedió, haciendo retroceder a Seiya.

-¡Basta! Algo sucedió con Athena, no sé si hay alguien más detrás de esto, pero justo ahora, ella está atrincherada en el salón del Patriarca y debemos ir allá para intentar detener estos desastres. Si no lo conseguimos, quizás ella misma termine destruyendo lo que más ha protegido.

-Yo iré, tengo que hablar con ella.

-De acuerdo Seiya, pero si no te controlas, arruinarás todo. Marin, Hyoga, quiero que vengan con nosotros. Esperaremos a que amanezca, no quiero alterar más a Athena por ahora. Descansen unas horas.

El clima seguía algo voluble, con un viento frío mientras la madrugada había caído. Kanon no logró cerrar los ojos, por lo que permaneció alerta, mientras el resto descansaba.

Con dificultad, prendió un cigarrilo que tomó de uno de los soldados de bajo rango y pensó en el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había probado uno.

-No es el hábito más saludable

El Patriarca volteó sorprendido y vio a la santo de Pictor

-Creí que todos dormían.

-Igual yo. Pero parece que no soy la única que prefiere pasar despierta sus últimas horas de vida.

-¿Entonces no confías en que seamos capaces de hacer entrar en razón a Athena?

-Ya lo intentaron antes y no funcionó ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora? Solo estamos retrasando lo inevitable. Pero admiro su actitud positiva, le hace bien a los demás. Además, es lo correcto, ser fieles a nuestra diosa hasta el final.

-¡Vaya! Qué alivio es tener tu aprobación –respondió Kanon sarcástico- Yo sé el motivo de que ella esté así y si logro hablar con ella y encontrar esa fibra sensible que la hace vivir con dolor, sé que puedo hacerla reaccionar.

-Pues esperemos que tenga razón y podamos detener todo esto. No es justo que la gente inocente esté pasándola mal alrededor del mundo solo porque usted y la diosa tienen sus deslices.

Kanon tiró el cigarro al piso y se acercó a ella, quien algo asustada dio algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta topar con uno de los muros de aquel templo menor en el que se encontraban.

-Tú no tienes miedo de mí ¿no es así?

-¿Debería tenerlo? Porque creí que con respeto era suficiente.

-Lo es, pero tampoco lo tienes y eso me hace preguntarme cosas sobre ti, Li de Pictor. Todos aquí me respetan o incluso me temen, un par quizás me odien. Pero tú. Tú me recuerdas algo, tu rebeldía, la manera en la que dices las cosas que piensas sin miedo. Tú me recuerdas a alguien que yo solía ser y eso de alguna manera…

El Patriarca había colocado la mano en el muro, evitando que la amazona se moviera y con su otra mano, tomó la máscara que cubría el rostro de la mujer. Li se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida, sin saber qué hacer. Lentamente, Kanon deslizó la máscara, descubriendo el rostro con rasgos orientales debajo de ella y siguió aproximándose hasta tomar sus labios. El sabro agridulce de aquel beso, desorientó por completo a Li, que por un segundo se dejó llevar; pero en un instante, recobró el control sobre sí y con fuerza, golpeó con su puño la mejilla del geminiano, arrebatándole de las manos su máscara.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –dijo con lágrimas de rabia- ¿De verdad crees que por ser el Patriarca puedes ofender a una mujer caballero de esta forma? Había escuchado rumores de su pasado, pero jamás creí que después de todos estos años siguiera siendo simplemente un patán.

Kanon limpió el delgado hilo de sangre que corrió desde su labio, intentando decir algo que justificara el acto vergonzoso que acababa de cometer, pero no lo encontró. Había actuado sin pensar, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, libremente. Su estupor solo fue interrumpido por los gritos de la santo de Pictor.

-¿Ni siquiera dirás nada? –preguntó sin encontrar respuesta alguna- No debí venir a este lugar.

Li se alejó furiosa, mientras se colocaba la máscara para ocultar sus lágrimas. Kanon no supo que decirle, porque a pesar de saber que aquello había sido incorrecto, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Por un segundo pensó en ir tras ella, después de todo, no era su intención lastimarla. Al contrario, sentía una curiosa atracción. No era algo simplemente físico, como con muchas de las mujeres que estuvo antes. Era como una reacción química que hacía que algo pasara cada que ellos dos se encontraban. Pero los primeros rayos de luz, lo convencieron de que aquel no era momento para pensar en esas cosas.

\- 0 -

La puerta había dejado de estar sellada por el cosmos de la diosa. Kanon entró, seguido por los otros, sin saber qué esperar y vio a Athena sentada en el trono con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, debemos asegurarnos de que no haya nadie más con ella. Hyoga, revisa el resto de las habitaciones para asegurar el perímetro. Seiya, tu… No puede ser.

Cuando Kanon volteó, vio a Seiya ir directo hacia donde se encontraba la diosa.

-Saori ¿estás bien?

La pelilila abrió los ojos sin mostrar ninguna expresión y su voz, que parecía un poco diferente, retumbó por el salón.

-No he llamado ante mí a nadie ¿Por qué interrumpen mi descanso?

-Sa… Saori, soy yo, Seiya. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Athena –dijo Kanon arrodillándose ante ella- Al parecer hay nuevas amenazas que intentan poner en peligro a la humanidad. Es por eso que hemos venido hasta aquí. Además, el cuerpo de una de las Saintias fue encontrado sin vida y creemos que alguien…

-Se lo merecía. Era una traidora y yo no admito que nadie me traicione.

El gemelo pasó saliva, pensando en los pecados anteriormente cometidos por él mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que dices, Saori? ¿Acaso tu…?

-Pegaso ¿estás atreviéndote a poner en tela de juicio mis decisiones? La Tierra se ha convertido en un lugar donde se adora al malvado, se elogia a quien actúa mal y se excusa a quien tiene el corazón manchado por el pecado, según parezca conveniente. La justicia, de la cual soy ferviente defensora, ha quedado minimizado a un mero chiste.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Saori, tu siempre has creído en que en el mundo aún hay justicia y amor.

-¿Amor? –por un momento el cosmos de la diosa se volvió inestable y Kanon se acercó a ella, quien lo vio y pareció estar confundida- Kanon, por favor, váyanse de aquí cuanto antes.

-Athena, Seiya tiene razón. Sé que has estado triste desde hace tiempo y te entiendo, pero…

-¡No! –dijo enfureciendo y perdiendo la calidez de nuevo- Nadie puede entender cómo me siento. No hay justicia. Y no hay amor.

-Pero Saori –insistió Pegaso- si no controlas tu cosmos… Cosas malas están sucediéndole a la gente por esto.

-Ustedes son caballeros a mi servicio, así que, si no están aquí para seguir mis deseos, están aquí para traicionarme.

El cosmos de Athena se encendió, haciendo aparecer a un ser femeninos que parecían sacados de los libros de mitología.

-Ella conoció mi sentido de justicia siglos atrás y su alma siempre me han pertenecido, es tiempo de que me sirva. Medusa, acaba con ellos.

Sin poderlo creer, los santos esquivaron la mirada de aquel monstruo, que se abalanzó sobre ellos. Hyoga regresó y trató de llamar la atención de Medusa para que el resto pudiera escapar. El monstruo fue tras él, quien formó una pared de hielo que reflejó la poderosa mirada en el muro, mientras todos salieron del salón.

Medusa destruyó ferozmente el hielo para seguirlos por la escalinata que bajaba hasta la casa de Piscis. Mientras corrían para salvarse, Marin tropieza quedándose atrás y la mujer reptil llega hasta ella, mirándola con sus amenazadores ojos.

-No ¡Marin!

Antes de encender el poder en sus ojos, alguien ataca al monstruo por un costado con un cosmos enorme que cimbra el piso, cayendo herida y es rematado por el recién llegado ante la mirada de los santos, que se preguntan de quién se trata.

Aquel hombre, de armadura destellante caminó hacia ellos con la sangre de medusa en las manos y sonriendo se presentó.

-Perdonen la intromisión, mi nombre es Prometeo del Desafío y he venido hasta aquí por órdenes de Zeus.

* * *

Estuve tentada a desarrollar mi propio ejército de Zeus, pero eso sería cambiar por completo el objetivo de la historia, así que por ahora no. Quizás más adelante les dedique una historia a ellos.


	4. Los deseos de Zeus

** LOS DESEOS DE ZEUS**

-¿Estas pidiéndonos que matemos a Saori? -La voz de Seiya se escuchó retumbando en las paredes del templo de Piscis. –No puedes, no puedes solo venir hasta aquí y decir que hagamos algo así. No me importa si es Zeus quien…

-¡Seiya! –gritó Kanon enérgico- es suficiente. Dime, Prometeo del Desafío, si Zeus quiere muerta a Athena, ¿por qué no lo hace él mismo? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

El extraño caballero de armadura clara sonrió.

-Zeus adora a su hija. Gracias a eso, reconsideró años atrás el destruir la Tierra y ahora, él mismo quiere mantener a la humanidad a salvo. Efectivamente él podría enviar a cualquiera de nosotros para acabar con Athena, pero no es mi lugar el cuestionar sus deseos. Si hacen esto, sus vidas serán perdonadas y podrán incluso servirle al gran padre de los dioses

-Y por eso quiere que nos encarguemos del trabajo sucio –respondió Kanon molesto- Pues puedes regresar al Olimpo y decirle a Zeus que los caballeros de Athena no son unos traidores. No venderemos a nuestra diosa solo para salvar nuestro pellejo.

-Bien –respondió el semidios- es una lástima, pues entonces están condenándose a ser destruidos por su propia diosa.

-¿Qué dices? –gritó Seiya que quiso enfrentar al héroe, pero fue detenido por Hyoga-.

-Deben detenerla si no quieren que ella termine con lo que tanto protegió. Si no lo hacen, los inocentes morirán y ella será castigada por desobedecer a su padre.

Prometeo se alzó al cielo, desapareciendo en un destello y dejando a Hyoga, Seiya y Kanon sin saber qué hacer.

-Él… Él no puede pedirnos eso

-Seiya, debemos mantener la calma –dijo Acuario- tenemos que pensar en cómo resolver esto.

-Pero, nosotros somos caballeros de Athena, no podemos levantar los puños contra ella ¡Eso jamás! La razón de nuestra existencia es protegerla.

-Si la protegemos ahora –reflexionó Kanon- estaremos condenando a la humanidad entera; y si protegemos la paz en la Tierra, seremos unos traidores por poner a la diosa a la que juramos lealtad en peligro.

El Patriarca dio unos pasos hacia afuera, contemplando desde lejos la estatua de Athena y pensando que, si su hermano estuviera en su lugar, tendría una respuesta a todas las preguntas que ahora él tenía.

Todos quedaron sin habla al escuchar todo lo sucedido.

-¿Y qué haremos? –preguntó Ikki- Obedecer a Zeus y matarla?

-Por supuesto que no –dijo el Patriarca- Athena no es el enemigo, ella simplemente está sufriendo, como cualquier humano. Es solo que el inmenso poder que guarda en su interior, se ha desestabilizado a causa de este sufrimiento.

-Puede que ella esté sufriendo, pero si no la detenemos, terminará matándonos a todos.

-Ikki, aun si eso sucediera ella siempre ha tenido nuestras vidas en sus manos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que el maestro afirmaba, debían armar un plan para hacer reaccionar a Saori aunque les costara la vida, de lo contrario, la vida de la diosa sería extinguida por deseo divino.

\- 0 -

-Pero Kanon, debo intentar hablar con Saori, sé que ella me escuchará en algún momento.

-¿Así como te escuchó hace un rato? Seiya entiende que no tratamos con la Saori de siempre. Debes verla como lo que es, la diosa Athena. Ella no es tu amiga, ni cualquier otra cosa que quieras creer y más vale que empieces a tomar tu lugar. Si no lo haces, entonces puedes dejar tu armadura dorada en Sagitario y ser libre de irte, porque así no me sirves como caballero.

-¿Qué es lo que dices? Todos aquí saben que soy el que más veces la ha salvado y ha estado cerca de ella.

-Eres un estúpido –respondió Kanon- ¿de verdad crees que por haber peleado las guerras santas a su lado te da derecho a estar con ella? Ve a vigilar la casa de Sagitario, no quiero escuchar más sandeces.

El Patriarca se alejó de Pegaso, antes de perder la paciencia. Era un secreto a voces que Seiya estaba enamorado de Saori desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y a pesar de haber salido con Shaina por un tiempo, él siempre había mantenido la esperanza de ser algo más que el caballero más fiel de Athena. Pero Kanon sabía que el corazón de la diosa latía por alguien más, alguien que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de soñar si quiera con ese afecto.

Y mientras pensaba en esto, vio a por quien él mismo tenía algunas emociones confusas y caminó hacia ella; le pidió que lo acompañara hasta un templo abandonado para poder hablar con ella, quien lo siguió a regañadientes.

-Pictor, sobre el otro día yo, no sé lo que…

-No se atreva a decir nada al respecto. Fui deshonrada como caballero. Como Patriarca sabe bien las reglas para las mujeres del ejército de Athena.

-Lo sé, no fue mi intención que…

-¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Matar al Patriarca en medio de una situación como esta? Antes de mi dignidad, esta mi deber. Así que puede estar tranquilo y olvidarlo.

-¿De verdad intentarías matarme?

Li lo miró de reojo con desdén, la pregunta la molestaba aún más.

-Supongo que me mataría primero. Es obvio que no podría ganarle en una batalla.

-Aún recuerdo que existen dos opciones cuando una amazona es vista sin su máscara –respondió él acercándose a ella- Nadie tendría que morir.

-¿Habla en serio? Conozco bien lo que se dice de usted y aunque ahora sea quien dirige este lugar, me queda claro que sigue siendo el mismo egoísta que solo piensa en sus intereses persona…

Kanon la tomó de la cintura y la subió a un púlpito que había en aquel lugar, sin dejarla terminar la frase y removiendo de nuevo su máscara. El rostro de Li era de temor y confusión, a pesar de mostrar una actitud segura y altanera, se sentía intimidada por él.

El Patriarca la miró, el intento de ella de ocultar su nerviosismo le pareció muy atractivo.

-Puedes matarme si quieres, pero si lo haces no podré hacer esto de nuevo.

Él la besó sin dejarla responder, acercando su cuerpo al de ella, quien forcejeó, golpeándolo en el pecho. Kanon sujetó los puños de la amazona y la miró directamente a sus ojos violeta.

-Sé que piensas que solo intento aprovecharme de mi posición, pero no es así. Cuando subí al trono del Patriarca, quise redimirme por todo el mal que causé y dejé a un lado una parte de mí. Nunca me di cuenta de cómo me sentía, solo seguí reconstruyendo el Santuario y viendo crecer a Athena. Fue hasta que llegaste con esa actitud molesta e insolente que…

Al escuchar aquello, Li se dio cuenta de que el geminiano estaba siendo sincero y dejó de luchar. Él no le era indiferente, de hecho, se había sentido atraída desde la primera vez que se encontraron, pero el miedo la hacía mantenerse con una actitud esquiva. Fue hasta que se dio cuenta que había en aquel hombre, algo más que ego y frialdad. Al parecer, no solo ella se ocultaba bajo una máscara, él también lo hizo toda su vida.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez sin que ninguno luchara contra el otro. Kanon estrechó hacia él y ella entretejió sus dedos en los largos cabellos azules de él. De algún modo, ambos sintieron alivio de encontrarse y la sensación de acariciar sus pieles, los desarmó del juego que ambos habían estado jugando. Y probablemente habrían seguido, de no ser porque la tierra comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

-Debo irme, tengo que hacer reaccionar a Athena antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Pero ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Ella los atacó la última vez. ¿Y si..

-Tranquila –dijo abrazándola- Tengo una idea que creo que hará que me escuche. Tu espera con el resto. Todo saldrá bien.

Li asintió y ambos salieron tomados de la mano. Al acercarse al resto, Ban de Leon Menor se apresuró hasta ellos.

-Maestro, algo está sucediendo. La gente está perdiendo la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas? Explícate.

-Está sucediendo en las aldeas y aquí mismo en el Santuario. Algunas personas se están mostrando hostiles y se están atacando entre sí. No sé qué es lo que les pasa. Solo comenzaron diciendo que harían justicia y se volvieron locos.

-Es por Athena –respondió Kanon- desde la antigüedad ella ha influido en las personas con su sentido de justicia. Y ahora que éste ha sido distorsionado, su cosmos está influyendo en las personas. Ya no puedo demorarme más. Es hora de enfrentar a Athena con su dolor.

\- 0 -

Saori tenía los ojos más claros que de costumbre y elevaba su cosmos lleno de ira, cuando los caballeros dorados y Kanon llegaron a la entrada del salón patriarcal. La puerta estaba sellada por el cosmos de la diosa, pero ella pudo sentir el cosmos de sus caballeros.

Tomó varios minutos y el ataque combinado de Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga, para poder abrir la puerta tras la que Saori se mantenía atrincherada. Los 6 caballeros dorados fueron recibidos violentamente, al ser lanzados hacia diferentes pilares del lugar.

-Ustedes… Han venido hasta aquí de nuevo ¿y para qué? ¿A detenerme? ¿A tratar de convencerme de que los humanos merecen otra oportunidad?

-Saori, por favor –dijo Shun- nosotros estamos de tu lado, siempre hemos luchado contra ti para mantener tus ideales. Sé que siempre has creído que hay esperanza en el mundo.

-Caballero de Virgo ¿en verdad crees que puedes venir a convencerme de algo así? Cuando todos los días, desde que vencí a Hades y Poseidón, he tenido que vivir en un mundo lleno de injusticia y dolor. He viajado a cada rincón del planeta y he visto al fuerte lastimar al débil; al que tiene poder, aprovecharse del que no y a quien tiene amor, traicionarlo.

-Los humanos son así –respondió Ikki- siempre se guían por los peores vicios, pero no todos son así. Tu misma cometiste actos de los que no deberías estar orgullosa cuando fuiste una niña, pero cambiaste. Y esa es la gracia de la humanidad.

-¡Silencio! –gritó Saori, arrojando al caballero de Leo contra un muro- ¿O es que consideras justa la muerte de tu amada Esmeralda?

-¡Hermano!

Shun corrió al lado de Ikki, quien quedó malherido. Libra se acercó a Saori, cauteloso.

-Nosotros no estamos aquí para juzgar tus actos. Pero si lo que dices es cierto, y quieres que este mundo sea un lugar más justo, las personas que aún tienen un corazón puro, están sufriendo al igual que quien ha cometido actos de maldad.

-No, yo no…

Saori pareció confundida y los caballeros aprovecharon la oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

-Señorita Saori –se atrevió a decir Kiki, tocando el hombro de la diosa- por favor, vuelva a nosotros. Díganos que es lo que le sucede.

-Yo… Lo único que quería era…

-Saori, todo estará bien –dijo Seiya intentando tomarle la mano- yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

-¡Eso ya no es suficiente!

El cosmos de Athena se encendió de nuevo, elevando a los 4 caballeros que estaban a su alrededor.

-Ustedes no pueden detenerme ya. ¿No lo entienden? Hyoga ¿de verdad no crees que fue injusto que tu madre muriera frente a tus ojos?

-Mi madre… –dijo Hyoga molesto mientras era aprisionado por el cosmos de Saori- Ella no, no merecía morir así, pero…

-¿Lo ven? Solo existe el dolor. Las personas que amamos mueren y nos dejan solos, sufriendo.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la pelilila y su energía comenzó a estrujar los huesos de los caballeros cuando sintió el poder de la Tormenta Nebular de Shun.

-Perdóname Saori, pero no puedo dejar que hagas algo que sé que no quieres hacer.

-Tonto, aunque seas el recipiente de Hades, eres igual a ellos, no puedes detenerme.

Saori usó su cosmos como un espejo, devolviendo el ataque de Shun, quien cayó herido. Pero en ese momento un cosmos enorme cruzó el umbral.

-Basta ya Athena.

La diosa de ojos claros se detuvo de golpe al lograr distinguir entre la luz que emanaba del recién llegado, la armadura de Géminis.

-¿Eres? ¿tu?...

* * *

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia.

Gracias a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios, hasta pronto


	5. Diosa de la guerra

**DIOSA DE LA GUERRA**

Kanon entró al salón con la armadura de Géminis, con el casco puesto, no había diferencia entre él y su hermano. Saori detuvo su ataque al verlo, pues era ver a un fantasma. El geminiano se acercó a ella, que permanecía inmóvil y sorprendida, arrodillándose ante ella, intentó transmitirle algo a través de su cosmos.

-Athena por favor, es suficiente. Sé que en el fondo no quieres hacer esto.

-Saga… -pronunció Saori en un susurro-.

-Él seguramente no querría que te convirtieras en esto. Siempre amó tu calidez y tu capacidad de perdonar.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué me dejó aquí? Sin él…

Los caballeros dorados, que intentaban recuperarse de la ofensiva de la diosa, quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Eso no lo sé. Pero conocía a mi hermano mejor que nadie. Él te amaba, incluso antes de que nacieras. Toda su existencia fue para ti y su muerte fue su manera de pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te causo. Se bien que él jamás se hubiera perdonado. Y sé que donde quiera que esté, sigue pensando en ti.

Saori parecía escuchar por fin las palabras de Kanon y la idea de saber que Saga sufriría al ver en lo que ella se estaba convirtiendo, la hizo entender que causar daño solo por el dolor que tenía en su corazón, no le devolvería a quien tanto extrañaba.

-Eso… ¿Es eso verdad? –dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie con dificultad- ¿Todo esto es por el hombre que intentó asesinarte tantas veces?

Hyoga intentó detener el avance de Seiya, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen por órdenes del Patriarca, pero Sagitario avanzó hasta donde el Patriarca intentaba calmar a Saori.

-Saori, todo este tiempo, cada día estuve ahí para ti. Me levanté cuando no había más esperanza y te salvé siempre. ¿Y después de todo tú quieres a quien te traicionó?

-Es suficiente Seiya –dijo Kanon preocupado del semblante de la diosa que cambiaba con las palabras que escuchaba- este no es el momento para…

-¡No, Kanon! Saori sé que te sientes confundida, pero yo siempre…

-¿Quién dijo que estoy confundida? Toda mi vida me han dicho qué hacer, como la nieta de un millonario, la heredera de una fundación internacional, la diosa de un Santuario lleno de reglas. ¿Y ahora debo ser lo que tú quieres solo porque cumpliste con tu deber de caballero? ¿Debo corresponderte solo por agradecimiento?

El cosmos de Saori se encendió lleno de ira de nuevo, los caballeros dorados se pusieron de pie, pero ella rápidamente sujetó su báculo y con una mirada que jamás habían visto en su rostro, influyó en ellos. A pesar del gran afecto que le tenía a su hermano, Ikki levantó los puños contra Shun; Shiryu atacó a Kiki y Hyoga a Seiya.

-Athena –dijo Kanon sujetando la muñeca de la diosa y arriesgándose a que lo hicera volar en mil pedazos- por favor. Yo mejor que nadie sé sobre actuar con rencor, provocando dolor en los demás, pero créeme que eso no hará que tu tristeza se vaya.

-Kanon, no te metas en eso –respondió ella aprisionándolo contra un muro con su cosmos- No puedes salvarme, nadie puede. Ahora me iré, subiré a Star Hill, desde donde pueda apreciar como el mundo llora junto a mí, por no saber apreciar lo que sacrifiqué por ustedes.

A pesar de intentar liberarse, el portador de la armadura de Géminis no lo lograba. El poder de la diosa era muy diferente al mostrado en las guerras santas; era el cosmos de Athena en su estado puro que anhelaba venganza y justicia.

Dispuesta a alejarse de quienes consideraba traidores, la pelilila dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Star Hill pero el caballero de Sagitario, a pesar de estar siendo sujetado por su compañero acuariano, intentó detenerla.

-¡Saori! Esta no eres tu ¡míranos! Somos nosotros, tus caballeros de la esperanza ¡mírame!

Ella detuvo su andar y tranquilamente volteó, mirándolo a los ojos. Él, positivo como siempre, creyó que tenía la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Logró zafarse del agarre de Hyoga y corrió hacia donde la diosa estaba inmóvil y sin pronunciar palabra.

-Saori… ¿De verdad no lo entiendes? –dijo él, teniéndola de frente y con la intención de abrazarla- Yo siempre te he amado más que como a una diosa.

-No Seiya, el que jamás lo entendió fuiste tú –un halo de luz brotó de la diosa, haciendo a los presentes cerrar los ojos- ¡Yo no te amo!

El sonido de las gotas de sangre que comenzaron a caer en la alfombra de aquel salón, hicieron a Saori darse cuenta de que su báculo había sido usado como lanza, atravesando el cuerpo del Santo de Sagitario. El rostro de Seiya mostraba incredulidad y dolor cuando se desvaneció, cayendo al piso.

Saori gritó. Fue un grito desgarrador que concentró su cosmos hasta elevarlo al cielo, lleno de fuerza. La Tierra se estremeció y el Santuario comenzó a resquebrajarse mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas que ya no reconocía a que se debían.

A pesar de estar influenciados por Athena, los caballeros dorados gritaron el nombre del Santo caído, recuperando su conciencia e intentaron acercarse para ayudarlo, pero fueron repelidos por la fuerza de la diosa. Sus armaduras no resistieron, agrietándose y desprendiéndose de sus cuerpos, que también sufrieron heridas por la furia de aquella cosmoenergía divina. Incluso Kanon, que permanecía dentro de la esfera que lo protegía, sufrió algunos rasguños.

Los cuerpos de todos los Santos se estrellaron contra las paredes que caían a pedazos. Pero mientras Athena descargaba todas sus emociones en lo que había a su alrededor un estruendo se escuchó desde el cielo, que se oscureció. Un potente rayo entró por el techo, estrellándose con fuerza en el lugar y deslumbrando a Saori y haciéndola encogerse ante lo que pudo reconocer como el cosmos de su padre.

Cuando el brillo se disipó un poco, ella pudo ver una figura que se escondía tras el velo de polvo que el rayo había provocado. Confundida, se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia silueta, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Un hombre de largos cabellos azules estaba ahí, de rodillas y desnudo ante ella. Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza, la diosa pudo ver el rostro que tanto anhelaba y, pensando que quizás era una ilusión de su distorsionada mente, dudó por un momento en ir hasta él.

-Athena… -pronunció él con una mirada llena de amor y compasión- Ya no debes derramar ninguna lagrima. No soporto verte así.

Saori se dio cuenta de que realmente Saga estaba ahí y corrió a abrazarlo sin importarle nada.

-Saga –dijo la diosa con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?

El geminiano recibió aquel abrazo que lo llenaba de calidez y paz, tal como la primera vez que había estado en los brazos de la diosa. Aquella vez, algo en él se había movido en su interior. Todos los años que pasó poseído por el mal, jamás logró sentir lo que sintió segundos antes de morir. No sabía lo que era en aquel momento, pensó que había sido el perdón que la diosa había concedido, lo que lo hacía sentirse tan bien estando en su regazo.

Pero fue la fatídica noche, cuando Athena decidió perder la vida en sus manos, cuando se dio cuenta que había algo más. La ansiedad que tenía por llegar a ella no era solo por la misión que todos los caballeros sapuri tenían. Él quería verla, sentirla como la primera vez, aunque fuera un anhelo oculto e imposible.

La imagen de ella cayendo herida por la daga que él sostenía lo hizo descubrir la verdad, la amaba. La había amado siempre, de algún modo retorcido que solo alguien loco como él podía amarla. Y maldijo su destino. Había dañado a la única persona que despertó esos sentimientos en él y nunca podría cambiar su pasado, ni ser digno de que alguien como ella, lo amara a él.

Pero fue entonces el momento en el que la chispa de la vida recorrió su cuerpo una vez más. El imponente porte del padre de los dioses estaba ante él, mostrándole en lo que su hija más preciada se había convertido a causa del dolor que guardaba en su corazón, mientras él, un simple mortal, lloraba al verla así.

Zeus amaba a su hija y no había entendido al principio su actuar, pero cuando comprendió el por qué ella sufría, decidió con su magnánimo poder, concederle lo que su corazón anhelaba.

Y así, saga estaba ahora frente a su diosa. La niña que había marcado su existencia y que ahora era una mujer de casi su edad, estaba abrazándolo y derramando sus lágrimas en su piel desnuda. Era casi imposible de creer que ella correspondiera a los sentimientos de aquel hombre insano.

\- Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme –suplicó entre sollozos Saori, que parecía ser una niña de nuevo-.

Saga la estrechó, a pesar de sentirse apenado por su condición, sabía que ella lo necesitaba.

-No iré a ningún lado, Athena.

Un tímido beso selló aquella promesa, devolviéndole a Saori la fe.

\- 0 -

A pesar de la insistencia de Kanon, en devolverle a Saga el puesto de Patriarca, el gemelo mayor se rehusó. Decidió ser el guardián de la tercera casa, dejando que su hermano tuviera el reconocimiento que le había sido negado en su juventud.

Y aunque Kanon negaba querer todo aquello, se sintió agradecido con su hermano, finalmente. Esta vez, quizás la paz duraría lo suficiente para que él mismo pudiera reconocer los sentimientos que había comenzado a desarrollar por la chica de ojos lilas que venía del oriente.

Así que esta vez encontraría el equilibrio. Había aprendido de Saori que guardarse las cosas no llevaba a nada bueno y decidió dejar a un lado su papel de Patriarca frío y cuadrado, para sentirse él nuevamente.

Aunque el Santuario aún resetiría los sucesos que habían estado a punto de destruirlo, él no quiso perder más tiempo y caminó hasta donde sabía que Li estaba viviendo. Antes de tocar, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Estas a salvo! –dijo ella dándole un efusivo abrazo- ¿Ya todo está bien?

-Lo estará –respondió él sonriendo- Estoy seguro que lo estará.

Ambos caminaron sin saber a dónde iban, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro. Y aunque no dijeron mucho, el cálido roce de sus manos los hizo entender que esa química que sentían, bien podía convertirse en algo más.

\- 0 -

La tarde ya caía y el viento arrastraba las hojas secas de los árboles que había en el cementerio del Santuario. Un ramo de flores blancas fueron colocadas en la tumba que recientemente había sido colocada, mientras los cabellos lilas ondeaban al aire.

Una lágrima recorría la mejilla de Saori mientras permanecía ahí de pie, cuando alguien la abrazó por la espalda.

-No debes seguir culpándote por esto –dijo Saga- sé que él entendería que no querías hacerle daño.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se refugió en el pecho del peliazul.

-No sé si algún día podré perdonarme. Él siempre luchó en mi nombre y yo solo…

Saga la estrechó con más fuerza. Entendía bien la culpa que su diosa sentía, pues él mismo estuvo alguna vez en esa situación.

-Quizás soy la peor persona para decirte que no debes atormentarte por tus errores, pero hay algo que puedo hacer, estar aquí para ti cada que lo necesites.

-Quizás eres la única persona que puede entender cómo me siento. Gracias, Saga.

El geminiano besó a la diosa, reconfortándose mutuamente. Ahora, el lazo que los unía se hacía más fuerte.

Y a pesar de que debían lidiar con el ambiente de recelo y temor que había en el Santuario, Saori se sentía completa y con la capacidad de lograr lo que quisiera. Ya no temía que sus emociones le jugaran en contra, ni que algún mal acechara en el futuro. Sabía de lo que era capaz como diosa y sabía que también podía amar como una mujer. Al final, la unión de su divinidad y su humanidad la hizo ser solamente, la diosa de la guerra.

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. Hasta pronto!


End file.
